Generally, online discussion sites, community question answering sites and the like provide a valuable source of information for users. However, very little is usually done, once a question is posted on forums, to assist in obtaining answers, apart from possibly routing the information to experts. As a result, many if not most discussions fail to progress for a variety of reasons, leading to a plethora of sparse, and unhelpful and uninformative, discussion threads. Among these reasons are an insufficiency of content (e.g., there is little to no telltale information in a headpost [e.g., title+first post] to attract a viable reply), a duplication of questions (e.g., a question has already been answered elsewhere); and a poorly organized or referenced question (e.g., it is posted in the wrong place).